


Sandwich

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: 06-10, Drabble, Het, M/M, Threesome, for:swatkat24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-27
Updated: 2006-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu





	Sandwich

Wilson leans around the conference room door. "House, we're on for this evening?"

House waves a whiteboard marker. "Diagnosing," he sing-songs.

"Seven o'clock," Wilson says, and ducks out.

Cuddy shows up next. "Appointment tonight," she says.

"No problem, boss." House grins. "Seven, right?"

"Both of them?" Chase mutters. Cameron's heart breaks.

"Lunch date," House explains.

Foreman says, "At seven?"

Lunch is as good a name for it as any. Wilson brings the ingredients together. Cuddy is there on business.

And House looks in his fridge to see what's available. It doesn't matter how it's labeled. He'll eat pretty much anything.


End file.
